thenannytvfandomcom-20200214-history
Frannie's Choice
Frannie's Choice is the 21st episode in the first season of the CBS television series The Nanny which was aired on April 27, 1994. Plot Val tells Fran that Danny dumped Heather Biblow, which inspires her to go pay him a visit and get her chance to dump him. When she visits him, he begs her to go back to him, but Fran won't. Danny kisses her and proposes. Now Fran has to say goodbye to the Sheffields and leave the house and family she learned to love over the past six months. Everybody takes it difficult (except for C.C., who even cracks a champagne). Niles tries to convince Mr. Sheffield to make Fran stay, and even the kids are sad about it. Just when Fran is about the leave the house she realizes how stupid and un-sophisticated Danny really is. She dumps him and decides to stay with the Sheffields. Cast :Fran Drescher as Fran Fine :Charles Shaughnessy as Maxwell Sheffield :Daniel Davis as Niles :Lauren Lane as C.C. Babcock :Nicholle Tom as Maggie Sheffield :Benjamin Salisbury as Brighton Sheffield :Madeline Zima as Grace Sheffield Special Guest Stars :Renée Taylor as Sylvia Fine Recurring cast :Rachel Chagall as Valerie Toriello Guest starring :Jonathan Penner as Danny Imperiali Quotes Danny: '''Hey Franny, hurry up and get out, I'm double parked out here! '''C.C.: Oh he sounds charming! Maxwell: '''She had no style, no sense of humour! And her hair was oddly flat... '''Danny: Baby, I love you! You love me! At least you love this, huh? (Kisses Fran passionately) I still got it! Fran: Yeah, but I don't want it anymore. Danny: (To C.C.) You want it? Fran: Two seconds. Time heals all wounds. Grace: (Reciting the poem she wrote for Fran) "F" is for the fun we have together, "r" is for the rummy that we play, "a" is for the answers to my questions... and "n" is for the nasal things you say. Fran: (Nasally) Awwwwww! Maxwell: We're all going to miss that sound! Danny: I'm sorry. I had to have a cheap, tawdry affair just to really appreciate you! Fran: You were with her for six months! Danny: (Pauses) I had to be sure. Brighton: (Standing in front of a naked mannequin) Maggie, look. It's your new boyfriend! (Knocks on mannequin's head) And he's got your personality, too! Maggie: (Looks down below the mannequin's waist) And your equipment. C.C.: (To the children) Hey kids, when I am down in the dumps, you know what cheers me up? Fran: A fifth of scotch and a fresh pack of batteries? Trivia *When Fran and Val are talking at the beginning of the episode, Fran takes two coffee mugs over to the kitchen island and puts tea bags in them to make tea. After Val says her line, the camera cuts back to Fran, and the mugs are now on the kitchen table in front of Val, but Fran puts the tea bags in them AGAIN. Photos 121fran.jpg 121.jpg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1